The invention relates to container for receiving a pressure-actuated sterile capsule for a curable material. Capsules of this type are used for instance in dentistry. They contain predetermined amounts of material components for manufacturing a ready-to-use cement or filler, such as a synthetic resin or amalgam.
A capsule of this type is described in EP 0157121 A1. It contains a powdery component and, in a foil bag, a liquid component. In use, pressure is exerted on the capsule by means of a pair of pliers so that the foil bag is torn open and the liquid comes into contact with the powder. The two components are then mixed to react with each other. The completely mixed, ready-to-use preparation may then be applied directly to the location to be treated, such as a tooth cavity, where it hardens.
The use of the capsule described above is advantageous in that the prescribed mixing ratio of the components is always accurately maintained. The curing time and the properties of the cured material are therefore always constant and exactly known.
The use of such capsules has been restricted essentially to dentistry where there are specific requirements concerning the sterility of the outer capsule surface.
There is great demand, also in other medical areas, of curable materials, the components of which must be provided in accurate amounts. This applies specifically to surgery where bone cement is often required for implanting protheses etc.
However, electrical mixers are normally unsuited for use in the operating room because they cannot be sterilised any desired number of times. Both, heat treatment and chemical sterilization would impair the motor and the electronic control. In view of the short time interval available for the cement to cure, it is further impossible to place the mixer outside the operating room and to sterilize the capsule after the mixing process and before it is taken into the operating room.
A container for receiving a capsule which holds a liquid for mixing with a powder contained in another section of the container is known from EP 0040959 A1. The container comprises a cylindrical vessel and a cap which includes interior fingers and is movable along the axis of the vessel to urge the ends of the fingers in between the capsule and the inner container wall, thereby breaking the capsule. The powder and liquid are then mixed by shaking and the mixture dispensed. This container is unsuited for handling by conventional mixers. Further, the capsule is never removed from the container but discarded with it. No means are provided for ensuring the sterility of the contents once the container is opened.